Forbidden
by Nathi And Jacki Love You
Summary: No one was allowed to touch anyone from the royal family. Until one day, the Princess makes it clear that rules can be broken. SasuHina. HinaSasu. My first One-Shot. :


**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Forbidden_

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror made chills travel down her spine. Her lips painted with blood red paint. Her cheeks with a _happy _pink. Eyes with an envious green and a dark black. The sun bounced off her oil filled skin. She frowned. Nephthys wasn't here yet. She picked herself up and walked out of her small suite. Soldiers passed by who were many soon-to-be husbands for her. She sighed and went over to her smaller sister's room. Her smaller sister was looking into her mirror crying when she entered. Quickly, she went over and put her arms around the small girl.

"What is wrong?" The woman asked her younger form. The girl looked up and smiled through tears.

"N..nothing. You don't have to worry P.. Princess. You are the f.. father's most valuable, you should not wa... waste your time on me." She stated. The princess embraced her sister tighter.

"Hanabi... you are valuable as well. Father just doesn't know how to say it." Princess smiled and brushed the tears from her sister's cheeks. She slowly got up and walked away; leaving her sister to think.

* * *

Fingers tapped. The Pharaoh wasn't pleased. What had his daughter done? After a few minutes of thinking he decided to go make a visit to his daughter. With Fugaku; his royal servant. They found the princess with the Fugaku's son. They were talking sitting close together as the Pharaoh and royal servant watched.

"U... um, Sasuke, you know how I.. I _don't _want to marry, right?" The man before the princess nodded and she continued. "I.. I just feel like, i..it's not for me. D..do you want to marry?" She asked her voice small.

"I.. well... Princess, I.. I _was_ aiming to marry Queen Haruno's daughter." He said feeling a bit odd talking about this to the princess.

"W..Why 'was'?" The girl asked her hand grabbing his. The man looked down at her pale hand in his. He let out a sigh.

"Because I found out she was e-engaged to..." There was a brief pause. "someone else. Now excuse me princess I.. I have to go." He let go of the princess's hand and tried to leave. To be pulled back by the girl. "Princess?" The princess stood up and traveled in front of Sasuke. She went to her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Never be embarrassed to speak to the princess." Sasuke nodded and the princess smiled. "Goodbye Sasuke." She waved goodbye and disappeared into the many rooms. The man turned around to face the Pharaoh and his own father. He fell to his knees and his forehead touched the floor.

The Pharaoh growled. "How dare you touch my daughter! I should to kill you," He said with a small smirk sweeping onto his face. "But, you are the perfect husband for princess Hinata." Sasuke stood and glared at the Pharaoh.

"Didn't you not hear her? She doesn't want to marry. And neither do I." He said. The Pharaoh stopped the young soldier in his steps.

"Oh, I know there is more to this. You only told that sob story to my daughter so she could show you some kind of affection. And," The Pharaoh paused and saw his daughter coming down the hall. Her bare feet making no sound. "to seduce my daughter!" His voice was indeed booming.

"F-Father! How dare you say such things! To Sasuke,nonetheless! I.. I can tell that he likes me, b-but he would never seduce me! Or even try to!" The girl yelled. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran.

"I know what they're going to do next." Fugaku said. The Pharaoh nodded and they both left.

* * *

The princess and Sasuke stopped. They were in the princesses room. Everyone but the princess was forbidden to come into this room. He froze in fear. He couldn't die. Not until the princess knew. He turned to face the princess mad or outraged but she–she was crying. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around the princess and brought her into a gentle embrace. The princess gave a small gasp. She was surprised someone was actually _comforting her_. She blushed and looked up at the soldier holding her. He looked right back down at her. Slowly she rose her toes giving her an extra boost and kissed the soldier. Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly returned the kiss. But he pulled away and jerked his body back.

"P-Princess! I-I can't!" He said as the princess neared him. She shook her head the tears still streaming down her face.

"I..If you t-truly love me... you'll d..do this." She said. Sasuke walked over to her and pinned her onto one of the four walls.

"I am your loyal servant princess and if it's a kiss you desire then I must obey." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Then kiss me already." She blurted. Sasuke swiftly caught her lips. The princess squeaked. They loved each other of course. But, neither of them knew until this very moment.

* * *

Reviewwz.! It was mi first One-Shot.! Is it good.?


End file.
